1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications and, more particularly, to a method for reporting the information based on location estimation, and for estimating location and apparatus for supporting the same.
2. Related Art
The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) which is an improvement of Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is introduced as 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in downlink and uses Single Carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in uplink. And multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having maximum 4 antennas is adopted. Recently, the 3GPP LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) which is an evolution of the 3GPP LTE has been discussed.
In order to optimize the performance of network, the network acquires the measurement result from a user equipment. In this time, the network acquires the relevant location information together with the measurement result and enables to optimize the network performance more effectively. For the optimization of the network, operators may acquire the measurement result and the location information using the user equipment, and it is called Minimization of Driving Test (MDT).
The user equipment acquires the measurement result and performs positioning in order to acquire the relevant location information. However, there is going to occur the discrepancy between the time of acquiring the measurement result and the time of acquiring the location information. In this case, the network is not available to acquire the location information together with the measurement result, and consequently it causes the problem that the network performance may not be optimized effectively. In addition, even though the location information is provided, the problem of discrepancy between the measurement result and the location information being guaranteed may occur in the aspect of the network.